Forgive, Forget then Love
by cjalyssa
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Slam Dunk (though how I wish it is mine to own) is not my property._

**Chapter 1: The Strangeness**

He's doing it again, that faraway look with pained expression. He's sitting on the corner of the court holding the ball during our 5 minute break when he just suddenly became like that. I'm worried, WE are all worried. But we try not to show it, well I usually don't show any emotion but I'm really worried.

Why shouldn't we when the normally loud and boisterous boy has been silent all day. No, make it a week. His guntai stopped teasing him about being rejected by some girl and just settled on throwing some worried glances on him. And Mitsui-sempai stopped calling him baka.

Even Akagi-sempai was surprised to find the boy subdued when he visited us on Tuesday. Not to mention he's worried too, not that he'll admit it. And Kogure-sempai was clucking like a mother-hen because of worry.

He looks like he's thinking very hard, which should have been funny but it's not. Instead it's freaking the hell out of us.

"Assemble!" Miyagi ordered. I got up and went to the captain immediately but the idiot is still there. He didn't show any sign that he'd heard anything. Yasuda walked over to Sakuragi to get his attention.

"Sakuragi-kun."

No answer, not even a flinch, not even a twitch.

"Sakuragi-kun!"

Still no answer.

Yasuda then decided to shout in his ear.

"Sakuragi-kun!"

The redhead jumps in surprise, "Yasu. Why the hell are you screaming at my ear?"

We all breathed a sigh of relief, that's the first time he showed an indication that he's still the old Sakuragi we all know and loved… ehhh? Did I just say Love?

"Gomen, Sakuragi-kun but the captain said to assemble."

The redhead then focused his eyes on us, and seeing that Miyagi really did say assemble, he looked at Yasuda and mumbled "Gomen…"

We were shocked beyond our wits. Ayako dropped her fan, Kakuta's eyes grew beg. Mitsui-sempai's knees looked liked it would give in at any moment; Miyagi looked like he expect someone to shout Punked! At any moment or else he'll go crazy.

The bitch, I mean, the Akagi-girl, looked worriedly at him. And Yasuda stood frozen on the spot.

The Do'aho didn't show any sign that sign that he's doing anything out of the ordinary and he just walked over to us.

The captain trying to act calm again and pretending that nothing is wrong though he is still throwing dubious look on Sakuragi announced "I've received an invitation for our basketball team to attend our grand opening of Hitachi's Sports and Equipment here in Kanagawa, and Mr. Anzai thinks it's a good idea if we go there, you know, to meet new people and to unwind." He looked at the redhead meaningfully and we all found ourselves agreeing.

"Hitachi?" Sakuragi asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it's one of the hottest brands of Sports Equipments back then though their main company I think is in Tokyo. And then there are rumors that the company was bankrupted. Maybe this time they are trying to make a come-back on the business now."

But Hanamichi wasn't listening to Ayako's rumblings; he was having that glazed expression again but this time more deep.

"Sakuragi-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" the Akagi-bitch girl asked.

The red-head snapped up in his thoughts and looked at the girl and smiled at her sweetly making me weak in the knees. "Hmm? Uhh, yeah, daijoubu.." The girl seemed satisfied at his answer and focused her eyes on me again.

I feigned ignorance. I will not succumb to the temptation of slapping her until she woke up from her dream that we will ever be together.

"Oh, yeah before I forgot, the opening will be on Sunday and it's a formal one, so we have to wear formal clothes."

Groans followed that statement of Miyagi.

"If you don't want to wear formal clothes then go naked!" Ayako shouted while brandishing her fan.

"Aya-chan.." Miyagi said his eyes turning into hearts.

No one seemed to notice that Hanamichi left the room without a word except me…

**T.B.C.**

_Crap it may be, but it's still my story.. ;-p_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I could, I would (own them I mean)

**Chapter 2: The Outburst**

I've never thought that this grand opening will be this GRAND. Officials of Kanagawa are here. Even the reporters are here, especially that nosy reporter Aida Yayoi.

We were at the hotel were the grand opening will be held. The place looked great and the lights were dim making the place more elegant. The foods and drinks were overflowing, enough to feed a battalion, maybe even a hundred battalion.

I'm standing against a wall because I'm feeling a bit awkward around this people. They all look so rich. Must be the friends of the owner. I studied the people behind my bangs. The men are all wearing tuxedo or coats and ties while the ladies wore cocktail dress. They were talking to each other. Laughing, socializing, lying... I sighed, i really hate this social gatherings.

I'm wearing a white tuxedo and most of the ladies are looking at me with undisguised fascination but I just ignored them. I'm busy looking for the redhead and I should not be bothered.

"Wow! This is so cool, we could be on TV." Miyagi, looking elegant in a suit said, seeing a reporter, holding a camera, passed him by.

Misui-sempai looking handsome on a dark blue coat and tie bonked him on the head.

"Ite, watcha do that for?" he asked angrily holding his bruised head.

"You're acting like an idiot." Was all the former MVP"s reply. And I silently agree with him.

Thankfully before a scuffle began a fist connected in their head, officially ending their brawl.

"If you're not going to stop acting like a kid, I swear you'll gonna regret it." Akagi threatened. (He looked almost human in that suit). "And where is that baka! He's late!" sempai had come because according to him we need someone who will control us.

His friend Kogure-sempai tried to appease him. "maa, maa, Akagi. I'm sure Sakuragi-kun will be here in a minute." But after he said that he looked at the crowd worriedly i knew he was silently praying for Hanamichi to come.

Sure enough the said redhead arrives. Looking gorgeous on a white polo shirt, two top buttons undone. With dark blue coat and dark pants with black shoes. On his neck hang a plain silver chain. As he is walking toward us, hushed silence filled the hall. All eyes were on him, filled with admiration and lust, including mine.

He greeted us oh-so-nonchalantly. I don't think that he is aware that all eyes followed his every movement. But I can see that he looks uncomfortable for some reason, I just don't know why.

We then decided to find someplace to sit. Great decision coming from Kogure-sempai, my feet are starting to get numbed, and I'm sleepy. We found a place in a secluded corner of the hall. We ate, occasionally discussing something (not that I've contributed on the discussion I was too busy watching the silent boy not to mention sleepy) when we heard a sound of a fork tapping on a glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" a short man with a bald head said trying to catch the attention of the crowd. The emcee is a burly man and with those eyes, he kinda reminds me of a frog I even half expected him to croak.

"In behalf of the owner, I want to welcome you all to the grand opening of Hitachi's Sports and Equipments here in Kanagawa, Japan." Seeing that he has everyone's attention, except mine, I'm too sleepy to pay any attention to his rumblings.

"We all know that Hitachi used to be one of the best sports shop on the past. However, certain events had happened which result to the selling of the company to a foreigner. But it's my pleasure to announce to you that the wife of the former owner of Hitachi have finally bought the company back." I heard a gasp from my left but it was drone out by the applause that followed the burly man's statement. Apparently the idiot crowd thought that it's a great thing. Well, I don't care I'm too sleepy to even think about how great it is besides who was the one who gasped?

"So ladies, gentlemen," I turned my eyes on him again, he was smiling "May I present to you the owner of Hitachi's Sports and Equipments, Ms Tsukito Minako. Let's give her a round of applause."

A deafening clap soon filled the room. Then a beautiful woman emerged and sat on the head table, she's in her late thirties I think, but she still has a slim figure and an angelic face. But what entices me the most about her is her red hair like my do'aho.

I looked around the room to see if she had the same effect on the others, but when my gaze fell on Hanamichi his eyes were wide, mouth hanging open, an expression of disbelief is clearly written on his face.

I like to ask him what's wrong but I don't know how so I turned to my teammates hoping that they'll ask the redhead what's wrong but they are clearly still mesmerized on the woman's beauty.

"Is she a gaijin?" I heard Mitsui-sempai asked to no one in particular.

"I think she's half, there's no natural redhead Japanese is there?" Miyagi answered them after some thought. "Except for Hanamichi." He said pointing to Hana.

They turned to Hanamichi and then they all noticed that something is wrong.

"Thank you all for such a warm welcome." She said looking at the crowd with an impassive face "and I'm very happy that all of you can come here." Though that's her statement her eyes told a different story. When I looked closely at it, I found out that she has blue eyes too. But her eyes are… so cold, so distant… almost… like mine…

"I want you all to know that I will not be the one who will manage this store. This shop will be managed by my son," disappointed groans came from the audience. Partly from the fact that she's not going to manage the store and partly from the knowledge that she already had a son.

She ignored the disappointed crowd and said in a cold voice. "This shop will be managed by my son I'm sure my ex-husband Hitachi, the former owner of this company, will like that his son is finally--"

"Quit joking around," an equally icy voice spoke from the crowd efficiently stopping her statement. The crowd gasped in surprise. But we're more surprised when we found out who spoke. It was Hana. And he was glaring at the woman.

I looked at the woman again and I noticed that her face looked paler than usual.

"What did you say young man?" the emcee asked. He's clearly irritated but he tries to cover it up with a smile.

"I said, she should stop talking about how his EX-HUSBAND" Hanamichi said putting a lot of emphasis on the word ex-husband, "will like what she's doing right now." The do'aho answered without looking away from the woman.

"How did you know?" the burly-man's voice is rising now and I can see Akagi-sempai's face, red with anger ready to punched the loudmouth's head.

"How?" Hana laughed a cold laugh that brought chills in my spine. Pointing to the beautiful woman, "why don't you asked her?" turning to the owner he asked "or would you rather answer, huh, MS. Tsukito?" His voice filled with venom.

The woman answered "I know that he'll surely like--"

"How the hell do you know?" he shouted, standing up, "the truth is you don't know anything! You left us, remember!" he cried banging his hands on the table.

"Listen to me…" the woman pleaded to Hanamichi, her eyes softening.

"Listen to you?" he repeated incredulously, "you didn't even listen to me when I tried to talk to you before and now you want me to listen to you? Don't make me laugh." The redhead scoffed.

"Son…" the woman tried again, this time she made an act of standing up and reaching to Hanamichi.

"Don't call me that! The one who used to call me that had died 6 years ago." His chest was heaving with suppressed anger. "So don't you dare call me that again!"

With that said he turned around and left the hall leaving us and the dazed crowd behind…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T.B.C.**

_This story may have no meaning, but creating this makes me go living. _;-p


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope, they are not mine.

**Chapter 3: The Cemetery (Where Our Love ones Lies) **

It has been three days after Hanamichi's outbursts at the party and we haven't seen him since. His friend Mito said that he didn't go home ever since. We tried looking for him at the place we knew he would be but we find nothing, not even a trace, not even a shadow.

I'm anxious, I'm worried, heck! I'm even sleeping less because of this. The others are too. We always cut short the practice to look for him, but to no avail. I sighed. Finding him, I'm sure will be very difficult, because I know he doesn't want to be found.

Standing here at the front of my gate, I tried to think of a place where I could find him. But I could not think of any.

Suddenly I remember that I was supposed to go to the cemetery. Today is my mother's death anniversary. She died because of leukemia.

When I arrived at the cemetery there were only a few people here and there, making the place very quiet. The trimmed grasses are green and trees are planted strategically. As I was trudging to the place where the tomb of my mother lay, I saw a figure huddled in another tomb. I paid no heed to him, and walked purposely to my mother's.

When I reached Mother's tomb, I sat down placing the flowers I brought at the headstone. I need to think, after all. But after some minutes I sighed again. I can't think of any place he would be hiding.

I look up at the sky and I noticed that it is darkening. I stand-up and brush the dirt from my pants acquired from sitting on the dirt. Maybe I'll just go home and sleep.

I noticed that the figure haven't move from his previous position at all and it looks like he don't have any inclination to got up. Well, it's not my problem. Suddenly a wind blew, and I saw that the wind had blown away his cap and the wind tousled his red hair.

Wait a minute… Red hair?

I did a double take and scrutinized the figure. I can see that he is tall even though he is sitting and he has a muscular build. He wears a baggy jeans and a jacket. Yes, I conceded, he really is Hana-kun.

I immediately walked over to him, making my steps as quiet as possible. I don't want to startle him with my presence. But my body blocked the remaining light of the sun and he looked up. When he saw me I thought he's going to shout at me for intruding. But all he did was nod at me while trying to put back again his cap backwards.

I remained silent. After all I don't know what I should say. He motioned for me to sit down with him on the ground, and I found myself sitting there at him at the tombstone which has the inscription of

**Sakuragi Hitachi**

**Born**: March 3, 1965

**Died**: April 1, 2002.

"He died at my birthday you know," he said conversationally but I can see that he's very sad at the fact, when he saw me reading the inscription.

"Your father?"

He nodded, and then remembering something he asked "Why are you here? Did you visit your love one too?"

"Love-one?" I repeated dumbly.

"Aaa, this is a cemetery after all, a place where our love-ones lies. My father," he explained pointing to the tombstone "is my love-one. So, who's yours?"

I hesitated for a while, wondering if I'm going to disclose that information. Only a selected few people knew that my mother is dead. I breathed in deeply and softly whispered "My Mother." while looking back at my mother's tomb.

He nodded then after a while, "I suppose the others were looking for me?" he asked turning his gaze back at the headstone.

I nodded. He grinned. "I didn't want to make them worry, you know, but if I go back at home, I'm sure she would go there." His eyes flashed when he was saying this. "I always go here when I want to think. And besides, I know she won't look for me here."

She, from what I gathered as he was shouting at the woman, I deduced that the beautiful woman is his mother, and he was now talking about her. But there's one thing that's bugging me, why is he so angry with her anyway?

There's a long moment of silence again and he shifted from his position burrowing his capped head on his arms which are placed on his knees. I looked at him under my bangs. He looked so cute, especially with that cap. It made him more rugged but it made his boyish charm more renowned. His baggy jeans and jacket enhanced his muscular built that made him look so sexy especially when I saw that he wears only an undershirt underneath. That together with the rubber shoes just added to that effect. If the place isn't so serene – if not creepy – I would have drooled but thankfully I refrained myself.

I was startled when he spoke again with a soft voice, looking at the now dark sky, "do you know the reason why I hate you?"

I nodded, snorting. Of course I knew. Who didn't?

He looked at me skeptically and asked with an eyebrow up, "Really?"

"It's because of the Akagi girl," I said, trying to keep the venom of my words from showing.

"No, it's not" he looked thoughtful, and smiled softly, which made my heart beats faster, "well, maybe at first," then he take a deep breath placing his chin on his drawn knees. "The truth is, I hate you because you resembled my mother so much."

I was stunned at that revelation, and he chuckled wryly when he saw my face, "Why Kitsune? Surprised? You shouldn't be, after all you saw her at the grand opening didn't you?"

I frowned, then my eyes widened. He's right! I even compared myself to her that time.

"You both have pale skin, a beautiful face,' he glance at me and smiled a little, looking back at the tombstone he continued talking. "You have similar personalities too, aloof, cold" his eyes flashed angrily again, but I could feel that the anger is not directed at me, "but the most amazing resemblance is the eyes. Your icy blue eyes…" he trailed off.

I remained there sitting, silent, looking at the sky. So that's why he hated me so much huh?

"But you know Kitsune," he continued, as I slowly looked back at him again, "when I saw her on that day I realized something."

I asked him what.

"That I'm an idiot,' he admitted smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "I mean, first, it's not your fault that Haruko likes you right?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. At last, after 100 years, the idiot finally realized that.

"And it's definitely not your fault that you looked like her," he sighed again, "besides; I noticed something when I'm looking at her eyes."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Her eyes are cold, yes, but unlike yours, hers are full of hatred and bitterness for the world, while yours are… simply beautiful." He blushed when he said this while trying to look anywhere but me,

My heart is beating wildly on my chest, and when I looked at his still blushing bowed head, I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. I hold his chin up, and slowly lowered my lips to his when suddenly big drops of water fall on my face. We looked up at the sky and the rain drenched our faces.

I cursed, just when I was about to kiss the man of my dreams, the nature have decided to ruined it. He looked at me surprised and chuckled. I glared at him and he burst out laughing.

Seeing his handsome face laughing freely again for the first time in weeks, I couldn't help but smile. He gaped when he saw me smile and it's my turn to laugh at his perfect imitation of goldfish.

He glared at me threateningly and I have to chuckle at him.

Finally noticing that both of us are now soaking wet because of the rain, I stand up and took his hand leading him to my house, still laughing…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T.B.C.**

_The setting may be creepy; but at least, they could show their love freely. _;-p


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4a: House of Memories**

Still laughing, I dragged Hana with me to my house. When we reached the gate he stiffened, I looked at him and saw that he was shocked. I sighed then shook my head when I saw his face.

My house really had that effect on people huh? I looked at my house, -or should I say mansion? - and scrutinize it. It's a bit big compared to the average Japanese house; it is composed of ten rooms with bathrooms attach to it. The garage held three brand new cars, a motor and my pink bicycle.

Suddenly I felt him withdrawing his hand from mine. He took a step back. Thank Kami that before he could turn back and run, I quickly grasp his arms. "Where do you think you're going, Do'aho?" I ask him with one eyebrow up.

"Home…" he mumbled.

"It's raining heavily; you'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain a little longer," and before he could protest I yanked him on the house, pushing the big gate open.

I went in my room as quickly as I can to get a change of clothes for him, while I change my wet clothes too. I left him at the living room because he refused to come up with me saying something along the lines of "I'm wet, I don't want to mar your carpet."

Such a Do'aho, really.

When I went down again, I notice him looking at the interiors of the house. I handed him my clothes and he took it with a blush. Strangely enough, before I could tell him where he could change he went to a bathroom on the kitchen.

I frowned, something was amiss here.

"You live here Kitsune?" he finally asked softly, when he emerged from the bathroom. He looks like he took a quick shower too, based from the smell of soap emitting from his perfect body.

I snorted. _Isn't it obvious_? But seeing that he's not entirely comfortable, I nodded.

"Your parents bought this house?" he asked again while he dried his hair using a towel from the bathroom.

I frowned how did he find out? But again I nodded before adding "5 years ago."

He smiled slightly, albeit a bid sadly, "so it was you people," he whispered before walking to the living room again.

"What do you mean it was us?" I asked.

But he didn't answer. He walked directly at the stairs and in the process of going up when he remembered something, "You mind?" he asked me.

I shook my head, and followed him upstairs.

He walked along the corridor at the second floor, as if he was on a dream, when he suddenly stopped in front of a door. "Whose room is this?"

"Mine." I answered.

"You mind?" he asked again but before I could answer he already opened the door and walked around it.

He looked at the furniture with something like surprise and touching it like if he was on a trance. "You didn't change anything have you?" he asked me, awed, while looking at the old and faded posters of animes and rock bands on the wall.

"I like it." I said defensively. _How the hell did he knows this stuff_?

I looked up and saw him walking to the balcony where the rain is till pouring heavily and touch the glass pane on the door ever so gently. He turned to me and said "did you know that this was my room?"

I looked at him, shocked registering on my eyes.

"This was our house before…"

**--------------------------------------------T.B.C.---------------------------------------**

**Notes:** Ahhhhh! Don't kill me guys, I know this was short. Too short in fact. I decided that since it may take a while before I update this again I might as well put up the first half right? So don't kill me yet! Wahhhh! I still want to finish all my fics!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Dramatic, too dramatic… Tsss…. I hate myself for making this chapter…

**Chapter 4b: House of Memories **

"This was our house." Hanamichi stated sadly, leaning at the balcony door, eyes downcast.

I slowly sat at the bed, stunned at the information I just had received.

He turned his head to the left and gazed outside through the glass door, looking wistful, then smiled softly when he saw the tree house, situated at the tree beside the balcony, swaying at the strong wind brought by the heavy rain but still standing strong and proud.

"Dad and I built that tree house when I was 10 so that I could have someplace to play." His smile faltered. "But the truth was I never played on that house." His honey-brown eyes turned glassy. He blinked back the tears that are threatening to fall furiously, trying hard to appear calm although I can see that he is close to breaking down. He turned around to face the sputtering rain on the roof of tree house, hiding the slowly falling tears from me.

I stood up from the bed and was about to comfort him (though I don't know how to) when he spoke again with a quivering voice making me stop on my tracks.

"I always go to the tree house whenever she scold me or hit me for reasons she only knew." He chuckled without humor, brushing the tears from his eyes.

With two quick strides I enveloped him on a tight hug from behind and slowly murmured to his ear, "I'm sorry."

He inclined his head to look at me with questioning eyes but before he could voice out his question I quickly silenced him with a quick but deep kiss. Panting slightly, I pulled back and uttered softly, "I'm sorry, because if I did not force you to enter this house you wouldn't have to relive your bad memories."

He shook his head slightly, "Baka Kitsune, it's not your fault," Hana gently rebuked me, eyes back on the pouring rain. But somehow his gaze is becoming distant again, trying to remember his long hidden past.

"I never understand why she would yell at me whenever she would see me or hit me every time she liked, then glaring at me with that cold blue eyes of her." He shivered at the memory, and instinctively I tightened my embrace, offering the comfort and warmth he so badly needed.

He leaned back on me, resting his head on my shoulder, eyes closed. I savor the moment knowing that I'm witnessing the self-proclaimed Tensai on his most vulnerable moment.

I ushered him carefully on the side of the bed and sat him down, with me sitting on his side. He burrowed his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him again, and then with a muffled voice proceeded to tell me what happened.

"One night I heard my father's car had arrived, I rushed down from here to the living room but I stopped and hid on the wall when I saw Mom, holding a suitcase, greeted him on the door. She said in a cold voice that she's leaving us and she can't stay any longer because we already ruined her life as it is. Dad just stood at the doorway, shocked, but he quickly recovered himself saying that she can't leave us cause she have a son and what would happen to me when she's gone? And did you know what she did?" he looked up at me and I can see bitterness and hurt on those expressive eyes, and teeth clenching he gritted out, "she just snorted and said she didn't care."

My eyes widened in disbelief and shock. Surely no mother would say that about her son right? But when I looked at his eyes again I knew he was not lying, and it's my turn to grit my teeth in anger to his mother. What kind of a mother is she??

"I felt numbed at that time. My vision blurred but when I saw her leaving the house, I immediately ran after her. I pleaded to her Kitsune; I promised that I will be good boy that I will do anything that she liked me to do. But she just turned her back on me and walked away without a word. She left us Kitsune; even though I pleaded, she left us!!" Clutching my shirt in a deathlike grip, he finally broke down, sobbing, he leaned forward to me and all I can do is pulled him closer, murmuring soothing words to his ear, gently rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

After a few minutes of sobbing, he finally calmed down. He straightened and looked at my wet shirt, he murmured "sorry." I looked at his tear-streaked face and cupped his hand gently, "it's ok."

He just smiled at me sadly and edged away from me, looking again around my room, "my father sold this house when I was 12. The company was bankrupted because Dad became a wreck after the divorce. That's when I finally knew that he loved Mom so much though they constantly fight." He chuckled wryly looking at the now stopping rain, and then his eyes blazed with anger, "a month after we moved to our new house, Dad had an attack, he became paralyzed and he was confined to the hospital. All the money we have when we had sold the house was slowly spend on his medications and hospital bills. Then the doctor said that he needs a private nurse to help him on his therapy, but by that time we are already broke. I tried asking help from dad's friends but they said no. I guess they don't want to help Dad because he's already poor, and a loser." He looks down on the floor frowning, "I decided to ask Mom for help but she was nowhere to be found. So I just decided to checked Dad out from the Hospital and take care of him myself, but one day--"

I saw Hanamichi was about to break down again so I rushed to his side and put my hand on his trembling shoulder, "Hanamichi…"

"He had an attack, but I was not there," he continued, his eyes is starting to water again, "When I arrived he was lying on the floor and when I run outside to call the doctor, I was ambushed by the gang I beaten on that afternoon. It's my fault, Kitsune…" he choked out, "Dad died because of me… And Mom never showed up on the funeral," he cried, broking down again.

I hugged him again, trying to ease the pain he's feeling. And as I hear him crying his heart out, I felt my heart slowly breaking too…

**----------------------------------------T.B.C. -------------------------------------------**

_A child's heart is a fragile thing,_

_So watch what you're doing or saying, _

_Because you might hurt it bit by bit,_

_Or worse, permanently scarred it._

So what can you say minna?


End file.
